CoD: Black Ops Glitches
Clan Tag Color Glitch Status: CONFIRMED/PATCHED Details: '''Similar to the ability of keeping custom slots after prestiging however the user must select the clan tag option on their playercard, in which they will now have the ability to select the color of their clan tag. This will than be enabled during online play instead of achieving the required prestige 13. Grim Reaper Glitch '''Status: CONFIRMED/PATCHED (Replaced by RPG-7, now is a Grim Reaper) Details: '''Sometimes, when killed while reloading the Grim Reaper, the player will spawn with their Grim Reaper constantly keep on doing the reload animation. The player will also be able to zoom in while their Grim Reaper does this, but the accuracy of the player's shots will be lowered because the reload animation blocks the sights when zooming in. The reload animation is reset and is done again once the player starts to run, but when it is finished, the player will have no weapon. This can only be seen when playing any Wager Game mode, such as Gun Game or Sharpshooter. However, this glitch has been fixed within two months of its discovery and the Grim Reaper does not glitch anymore; this also means the RPG-7 was replaced. Table Glitch '''Status: CONFIRMED/PATCHED (Unpatched on PC) Details: If a player spawns on Five, they can go the window beside the door closest to the MPL in the next room without opening that door. Smash the bottom of the window and repair carefully. The player must repair until the two lower planks have been repaired. The player would then jump on the two planks from the sides sticking out from the end farther from the MPL door. They would then jump to the top of the door-frame and onto the closest table. The player must then jump onto the next table as the previous table is still vulnerable. The player is followed by zombies around the table and can still get power-ups, but if the player stays too close to the edge, they can be downed. To other players, the glitcher appears to be standing on an invisible surface a few feet above the table. The player is left only with their weapons from the start so Max Ammo is always needed. The Pentagon Thief cannot get the player and is an easy way to get the achievement/trophy "Hands Off the Merchandise". The glitch has been patched by the inability to let the player onto the second plank. Prestiging in Combat Training Status: CONFIRMED (Xbox 360)/PATCHED Details: '''This glitch enables the player to prestige after reaching maximum level, and more than once. The player must be level 50 and will have to start an Xbox LIVE Party, if not in one already. Once done, the player will have to go the their own Playercard. This Playercard menu will have Prestige Mode available, unlike the Playercard Menu straight from the Combat Training menu. If the player prestiges, they will be able to use their unlocked custom classes, but cannot customize them from the Create-a-Class 2.0 menu. A downside to this is, some other parts of Combat Training might glitch. For example, the player will complete the challenges for a pro perk, but will not be able to buy it. Gold Gun Glitch '''Status: CONFIRMED/PATCHED Details: '''This glitch enables anyone at any level to use any gun or camouflage, similar to split screen play. The player would join a Team Deathmatch lobby in a party, then back out right before the match began. Then, they would tap B twice, then choose System Link mode. The player would then go to Create-a-Class and select their primary weapon, then hover over Gold Camouflage until an error message popped up. Then, the player would switch lobbies to private match, then customize their class to their liking. 3 Weapons Glitch in Zombies '''Status: CONFIRMED/PATCHED (Xbox 360) Details: This glitch allows users to gain a third weapon, just like the now patched Betties glitch in the game in the World at War maps included with the Hardened/Prestige edition, in order for the glitch to work, a player must down himself/herself along with a fellow player by cooking a grenade in their hand until detonation. The user attempting the glitch must hold the 'action button' while being within normal reviving distance, the glitching player must then be revived and when fully revived will come up reviving the 2nd player instantly. After reviving the fellow player he/she will have no gun, allowing them to buy a third gun off the wall or from the mystery box. This glitch was patched almost instantly on discovery in the recent update. Crossbow Camouflage Easter Egg Status: CONFIRMED Details: '''Allows the player to use any camouflage on the crossbow, and is simple to perform. First, the user must make a class with an assault rifle, the desired camouflage, and a Flamethrower attachment. Then, the user starts the match. Upon starting the match, the user must switch to their secondary weapon, then press left on the D-pad to activate the flamethrower. Then, the player must kill him/herself or get killed, but before respawning, they must switch to a different class. Then the player should go to the area where they were killed, and pick up the crossbow. It should have the camouflage that you wanted. Video Walkthrough Zombie Walk Glitch '''Status: CONFIRMED Details: To do this glitch, you have to get Valkyrie Rockets from a Care Package or from the actual killstreak. All you have to do is get equipment. Pull out the Valkyrie Rockets and equipment until you have no weapon, crosshair, and hands in your view, it's just plain empty. In 3rd person, if you do this glitch right you will hear a beep and your character will be holding a knife in mid-air. To actually do the zombie walk, you have to walk slowly by pushing the analog stick slightly without crouching/proning. While your switching between the missiles and equipment and your Primary/Secondary weapon keeps popping up, then you are doing it wrong. Theater Continuity Glitches Status: CONFIRMED (Xbox 360) Details: There are several inconsistencies when rendering a video through theater. Sometimes, the effects of flashbangs will not appear in a rendered video, though it appears in the original file share video. Also, sometimes vehicles that are destroyed during the rendered video will appear to be on fire before it is destroyed. Juggernog Downing Glitch Status: CONFIRMED/UNPATCHED (Xbox 360) Details: '''In Kino Der Toten, if the player gets downed while drinking Juggernog when the bottle is not visible, the player will have the perk when downed. When the player gets revived, the perk symbol will be visible but it will still take two hits to get downed. Graphic glitch '''Status: CONFIRMED/UNPATCHED (PS3/Xbox 360/PC) Details: This glitch can happen when viewing a killcam or when in theatre mode. It does not affect gameplay though. If there is an unexploded car in the map, and something happens so the car explodes. and is left to burnt scraps of metal, it appears to already be destroyed if reviewing a former clip of gameplay. In other words, the car doesn't exploded again but merely bounces from the ground, when reviewed in theatre or in the final killcam. This also happens with exploding barrels. Another example is in "Launch". If the game ends just before the rocket takes off, and the final killcam occurs in the area beneath the rocket. The killcam will show a departing or departed rocket even though when the gameplay happened, the rocket was still there. Ascension invincibility glitch Status: CONFIRMED/UNPATCHED (PS3, unconfirmed on other consoles.) Details: This glitch happens on Zombies map Ascension. The player must have either PhD Flopper or Juggernog. A player must be at the lunar landar near the PhD Flopper. One must quickly buy the lander, but back out before it launches. Once the gate on the lander comes up, while crouching, one must move forward and be between the end segments of the gate. When done correctly, the player will be rising with the lander but be able to jump off at will. Once the lander stops ascending and pauses before moving towards the lander station, the player must jump off. The player will now be on a ledge of a building, where no zombies can even notice the player. For a more effective use of the glitch, the player should jump down to the lower ledge accessible from the original ledge. Zombies will notice the player and run toward him but will just circle the player since he is too high for the zombies to attack. Jumping off the lander at different times can cause the player to be in other invincibility spots, but in some places the player will not be able to leave the spot. Escalation Wager Match Glitch Status: CONFIRMED (Xbox 360) Details: Sometimes, when voting on a map in a Wager Match mode other than High Roller, maps from the Escalation Map Pack will have a different game mode than selected. If chosen, the different game mode will start. For example, if Sharpshooter is selected on Weekend Gambler, the vote icon for Zoo may say Gun Game, and that will be the game mode played. Other maps will have the right game mode. Shangri-La: Staying at PaP Status: CONFIRMED WITH 2+ PEOPLE (Xbox 360) Details: 'Open Pack-A-Punch by standing on the tiles around the map. After it's opened, have a player prone on the left side of the machine (as close as possible). Then move the Left analog stick to the furthest right, and the Right analog stick to the furthest left. When the water comes down, you shouldn't be affected by the water. After the water has finished falling or when other players have been sent down, you are able to stand up and be un-effected by the gushing water, allowing you to stay at the top of Pack-A-Punch. '(Note: This will stop when PaP is opened again. It will only carry on if you stay proned in the corner, each time another player goes to PaP) Category:COD